


The secret of the missing voice

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Secrets, Sick Sherlock, impatient john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is sending texts to an irritated John....





	The secret of the missing voice

**Author's Note:**

> Because it can't always be sad lol
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was on the sofa when John feels his phone ping.

> John? SH

_What now? Today of all day…_ "WHAT! I won’t text you when you are meters away from me… Just talk!'

> Could you please brings me tea? SH

“Get it yourself!” The doctor was pacing in the kitchen, working the dinner, “I just home from a long shift at the surgery and you are in exactly the same position you were when I left, only with even MORE bloody comforters! How is that even possible…” He opens the door to their bedroom and realizes that all the blankets are gone. “And they are coming from our bed… Nice! You're always making such a mess, for once it would have been nice to come home to a dinner or…”

> But John! SH

“No! I don’t want to talk to you until you made up the bed again and that you talk with your mouth like a bloody adult!” He closes the fridge with a bang, exasperates by the continuous ping of his phone. He looks down quickly…

> I lost my voice this morning around 10:16AM, my fever is rising per 2.5% each hour. SH
> 
> I’m not feeling very well. SH
> 
> I don’t like it. SH

“Oh… I’m so sorry, I’ll take care of you my poor honeybee baby…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
